yugioh_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Serenity Wheeler
| headers = | image = NoPicAvailable.png | width = | caption = | card = | en_name = | en_manga_name = | en_anime_name = | ja_trans_name = | other_names = | hide_nicknames = | nicknames = | ja_name = | romaji_name = | ko_name = | hanja_name = | ko_rr_name = | ko_trans_name = | ar_name = | fil_name = | fr_name = | de_name = | el_name = | it_name = | pt_name = | es_name = | th_name = | birthdate = | deathdate = | age = | height = | weight = | gender = | blood_type = | favorite_food = | least_favorite_food = | relatives = | dimension = | royal_title = | house = | reign = | millennium_item = | predecessor = | successor = | occupation = | organization = | previous_occupation = | previous_organization = | gang = | previous_gang = | school = | dormitory = | duels = | games = | tournament1 = | result1 = | tournament2 = | result2 = | tournament3 = | result3 = | tournament4 = | result4 = | tournament5 = | result5 = | tournament6 = | result6 = | tournament7 = | result7 = | team = | deck = | anime_deck = | manga_deck = | hide_video_game_decks = | fmr_deck = | dor_deck = | ntr_deck = | wc4_deck = | wc6_deck = | wc08_deck = | wc09_deck = | wc10_deck = | wc11_deck = | gx02_deck = | gx04_deck = | gx06_deck = | tf04_deck = | tf05_deck = | tf06_deck = | gx03_deck = | ydt1_deck = | bam_deck = | zdc1_deck = | md_deck = | dar_deck = | duli_deck = | deck_master = | deck_leader = | deck_cost = | manga_debut = | anime_debut = | book_debut = | video_game_debut = | events = | hide_appearances = | appears_in_manga = | appears_in_anime = | appears_in_books = | appears_in_video_games = | appears_in_gb = | appears_in_gbc = | appears_in_gba = | appears_in_gamecube = | appears_in_nds = | appears_in_wii = | appears_in_3ds = | appears_in_pc = | appears_in_ps = | appears_in_ps2 = | appears_in_psp = | appears_in_xbox = | appears_in_mobile = | appears_in_other = | en_voice = Lisa Ortiz | ja_voice = Miyuki Sawashiro | ar_voice = | fr_voice = | de_voice = | el_voice = | it_voice = | pt_voice = | es_voice = }} Serenity Wheeler known as Shizuka Kawai in the Japanese version, is Joey Wheeler's younger sister. Design Appearance Serenity's character design was overseen by Kazuki Takahashi. Serenity wears light blue denim shorts and long white socks with blue sneakers. Her top is a sleeveless pink and white shirt with a high collar that is worn on top of a short-sleeved yellow shirt. She does not change this outfit throughout the series except when she is in the hospital, where she wears simple pink pajamas. The photo Joey Wheeler has of her in his wallet shows her dressed in a sailor fuku common to middle school students in Japan. She has auburn hair with long bangs framing the sides of her face and a cowlick of four small hairs that cover the middle part of her forehead. She has greenish brown eyes. Personality Serenity is a gentle-natured and compassionate girl who is rather shy, fragile, vulnerable, and emotional. This may be the main reason why her big brother Joey always looks after her. She is also shown to be extremely trusting to the point of naivety, believing Mack when he says, in an attempt to impress her during her recovery from her operation, that he taught Joey everything he knows about Duel Monsters. However Serenity has shown to have her own inner strength, such as when she took off her bandages to see for the first time, to save Joey by diving into the water. Serenity also after an inward struggle of self blame, was the key to defeating Nezbitt and she pulled through. Optimism seems to be one of her key features, which one would need to survive nearly going blind, being aware she may not get the operation. (Prior to Duelist Kingdom.) Serenity was separated from her older brother Joey to live with their mother when their parents divorced, but they seemed to have kept in contact over the years, as Serenity looks up to him and they both love each other dearly; during Duelist Kingdom Joey is seen to have a picture of her in his wallet. Joey often states that Serenity was his biggest inspiration throughout Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. Serenity's character is portrayed as a very beautiful young girl, capturing the romantic interests of both Mack and Duke. Her innocent nature was even able to make one as self-centered as Seto Kaiba be considerate enough to get medical help for Bakura even during the Battle City tournament. She grew up admiring female superheroes she watched on TV, due to them always fighting to protect others and being happy, desiring to be just like them someday. After becoming more Experience in Duel Monsters, Serenity becomes passionate and strong willed gaining a resolve to help others She shares a strong bond with Téa Gardner and Mai Valentine and she becomes fast friends with them, and Tea even takes her sight-seeing at one point. Etymology Shizuka is written with the kanji for "silence" and "fragrance", while Kawai means "cute". Serenity was chosen likely to the similarity to her Japanese Name in meaning. Biography Relationships Other appearances Deck Duels Trivia References Notes Navigation